dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Cheesecake
Cheesecake-kun (also known as "Chizu" or just "Cheesecake") is one of the many humanized desserts in the series. He's the humanized dessert of a Cheesecake who is created by tumblr user takanenene . Even though there are a lot of different types of Cheesecakes, He's not related to any of them. He's an industrial-made dessert who is also a member of the Cheesecakes Club. Green Tea Pancake-kun is his big brother. History : Cheesecake came from a famous well-known cake shop, but despite all of that, he wasn't that popular among people. People always thought on how expensive he is even though he's just a plain cheesecake and it would be a waste to spend on money just for a 'plain cheesecake' so instead of buying him, people always ended up buying other cakes. Other cakes would often made fun of him for being plain, he would usually just smile and stayed quiet about it but deep inside, he was hurt, knowing that no one wanted him, he was sure that the people from the shop would eventually give up and ended up throwing him away. Even so, somehow he didn't want to be eaten by anyone yet he didn't want to disappear too. One day, while everyone was talking about how customers won't buy the cheesecakes, Cheesecake was pretty sure he would ended up being thrown away soon enough, but then something that he wasn't expecting happened. A newbie patissiere that just got accepted suddenly said that the reason the cheesecakes won't sell are because of how expensive they are and how plain they look. Cheesecake already knew that, of course, but then the newbie patissiere continued by saying that if they won't sell, why don't they decorate them a bit? Those words made Cheesecake finally realized what was the thing he had been missing all along. From that day on, the patissieres from the shop decorates the cheesecakes with some berries and they actually sell pretty well. Cheesecake himself has gotten close to the newbie patissiere, who also gave him a red bow for a 'decoration' on himself. Since he didn't know where to put it, he ended up braiding some strands of his hair and tied them with the red bow, replacing the old red hair tie he used before. Appearance : Cheesecake has a pair of dark maroon eyes and short light brown to pale brown colored hair, some strands on the left side of his hair are tied into a small braid with a small red bow. He wears a cream colored long-sleeved shirt underneath a long-sleeved pale brown-ish sweater. He wears a pair of long maroon colored pants and his shoes colors matched his sweater's color. Before he got the red bow from the newbie patissiere, he tied some strands of his hair with a red hair tie. Personality : A big crybaby who has a kind heart. He often cries and always ended up being comforted by his big brother. He's a bit shy and awkward at making conversations also a bit naive. Despite being a crybaby, he tries his best to become a strong person dessert. He can also snaps when got cornered, although will regret what he had done immediately after. He's also get scared easily and can't stand ghost stories He often thinks himself as "plain" and distances himself from other desserts, thinking that they might make fun of him for being "plain". The red bow on his hair is the only thing that gives him self-confidence, thinking of it as a decoration so he won't look "plain" anymore. He can be a nervous wreck if he lose the small bow. Gallery Cheesecake.png|Cheesecake's first reference design cheesecake kun.png|Cheesecake's 2nd reference design heh.png|Crying chibi Cheesecake saidobar.png|Sidebar picture used on Cheesecake's Ask blog hh.png|Cheesecake sitting and thinking about...things ye.png|Cheesecake before he got his red bow : Category:Characters Category:Cakes